


山與兇神

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 關於山和煞神的靈異耽美故事





	山與兇神

**Author's Note:**

> ※大B版活動
> 
> ※靈異
> 
> ※努力寫得很恐怖但好像一點也不恐怖（哭）
> 
> ※各種私設

這真是一場災難。第二在青苔上滑倒的徐葦廷，躺在地上這麼想著。他看著藍天白雲，天空藍得不可思議，這不是都市能看見的美好。雲則白得像朵棉花，即使物理知識讓他知道不可能，但徐葦廷還是忍不住幻想了一下躺在軟綿綿的雲上，而不是嗑在突起的小石子，被撞的後腦杓還隱隱發痛。

正當他茫然地看著天空幻想時，耳邊傳來腳步聲，他還沒意識到這是人的腳步聲，半瞇的眼睛就被一張俊美的臉闖入，令他有一瞬間窒息。

「……！」太過震驚的緣故，他張大的嘴巴並沒有發出聲音。

反而是臉的主人——方季陽先說話：「你沒事吧？」聲音沒有一絲慌張，只是微微蹙眉，伸出的手沒有等他回應，直接抓住他的肩膀將他扶起來。

方季陽的手指真冷。徐葦廷恍恍惚惚地想。

「……小陽？」

方季陽的動作頓了頓，拂過他的臉，在確認他臉上有沒有傷口，狀似親密。他「嗯」了一聲，低頭去檢查他破皮的膝蓋、扭到的腳踝，還有腫起的後腦杓，臉色越來越暗。

他們其實是青梅竹馬，一直到國中的時候都是在鄉下一起長大的。他們的父母都很忙，由鄉下的祖父母扶養長大，但國中二年級那年，方季陽卻莫名其妙地轉學了。他隱約記得是戶口遷到了大都市，說是為了升學。

記憶很模糊，但方季陽身上的味道卻還是這麼熟悉。他吸了吸鼻子，方季陽正確定他腦袋沒有其他傷口，把這顆摔暈的腦袋看得幾乎要禿，絲毫沒注意到徐葦廷堪稱變態的小動作。

方季陽身上有股味道，不臭，反而很香，但不是花香，是淡淡的草藥味。

「小廷、小廷。」方季陽叫了他幾聲，神情越發緊張。

他回過神，「什、什麼事？」

方季陽問，「頭痛？想吐嗎？」

他連忙說，「不、沒事，只是摔了一下。」他摸了摸後腦杓，「腫了一個小包……」

方季陽不放心，他卻掙扎地想要站起來。誰知道正想撐起身子，腳腕卻閃過了無法忍受的痛。

「嘶！」

方季陽連忙蹲下來看，皺眉，「腫起來了。」

徐葦廷含著眼淚，左腳腳腕的疼痛讓他只能靠著方季陽身上，由此勉強支撐住自己。

「對不起……」徐葦廷滿懷歉意，為自己給方季陽添麻煩感到抱歉。

「為什麼要道歉？」方季陽皺眉，看起來很不開心，「上來吧。」他蹲下，高中生的背還不算寬，但對徐葦廷來說也足夠了厚實了。

「但是……」

「快點。」方季陽頭也不回地說。

徐葦廷因為方季陽口吻中假裝的不耐，嚇得連忙趴上去。方季陽沒有費多大的力氣便站了起來，好像很輕鬆的樣子。方季陽的步伐很穩，揹著徐葦廷走在樹蔭之下，下午的太陽很烈。耳邊則傳來小溪的聲音，正是這溪流的濕潤滋生了青苔，方才渾渾噩噩地想去喝完水的徐葦廷，才會摔個狗吃屎。

「你覺得，大家會找到我們嗎……」徐葦廷小聲地問，手輕輕地按在方季陽的肩膀上。

「不知道。」方季陽說，聲音卻沒有一絲慌張，「我的手機沒有訊號。」

徐葦廷滿臉憂愁，小聲地說，「我沒有帶手機……」

這是他們高中的露營活動，一年級生每年都會在這座山進行露營。露營之前老師還告誡他們千萬不能亂跑，半警告半恐嚇地說：山是很危險的。他瞥了眼聳立的樹木，這裡被稱作森林都不奇怪。都怪他，他只是想來裝個水煮湯，誰知道沒找到山坡上的水源，反而腳一滑摔了下去，歪打著正著地覓得小溪，但也找不到回去了路。

他在這個森林已經走了很久，徐葦廷沒有帶上手機，連背包也放在原處，若不是碰到這個小溪，他怕是會先渴死。

「小陽，」徐葦廷問，「你怎麼會在這裡？我來找水，腳滑就摔下來了。你呢？」遇到同伴的感覺很棒，尤其對方又是自己從出生就認識的青梅竹馬，儘管中間有小小的斷層，他們還是在這個大都市的高中重逢了。

方季陽沉默了一下才說，「我來找你。」

「找、找我？」徐葦廷太過驚訝，竟然結巴了。

他是上了高中與父母同住後，才被告知方季陽也考上了同個高中。但方季陽從未聯絡過他，他則記不清當初為什麼方季陽會突然轉學，青春期的回憶模糊得不可思議，所以他也沒有主動去接近曾經的青梅竹馬，只能從年級成績榜、運動會等活動中窺得方季陽的點滴。方季陽太過耀眼，不管是榜單還是頒獎典禮都有他的身影。

方季陽抽高了很多，但變得不愛笑，話有點少，老師時常稱讚他很穩重，有著同齡人沒有的成熟，只有青梅竹馬的他會在心裡默默地懷念那個常笑的男孩。

許葦廷其實偷偷喜歡著方季陽，不過因為性別相同的緣故，他意識到的瞬間，便決定把這個秘密帶進棺材。

「嗯。」方季陽又隔了一下子才說，「你不見了，所以我來找你。」

徐葦廷愣了一下才感動地脫口而出，「小陽，你還記得我？」

方季陽回頭，露出了堪稱荒謬的表情。

徐葦廷繼續感動地說：「我以為你忘記我了，畢竟你國中的時候突然轉走啊！」

方季陽停頓了一會才問，「你還記得嗎？」

「我當然記得啊！」徐葦廷差點手舞足蹈，上半身緊緊地貼著方季陽的背，臉親暱地靠近，「我們以前常常跑去山上玩！你還記得嗎？」

方季陽的表情變得非常微妙，聲音低得不能再低，「記得。」說完便轉回頭，徐葦廷忽然碰了一鼻子的灰，連忙也閉上了嘴。沒想到方季陽忽然又問道，聲音遲疑：「……你記得去山上玩的事？」

「我們……不是沒事就會跑去山上玩嗎？」徐葦廷小心地說，「你奶奶總是交代我們傍晚之前回來。」

方季陽「嗯」了一聲，徐葦廷也摸不清頭緒，兩個人又陷入了奇怪的沉默。正當他想著要怎麼打破這份尷尬時，徐葦廷忽然感覺到什麼，在方季陽身上抖了一下——那是一種從腳底涼到頭頂的電流，刺激得他頭皮發麻。

「怎麼了？」方季陽很快地問，馬上停下了腳步。

徐葦廷有個祕密，那就是他能「感應」到鬼怪。他隱約記得小時候好像看得見，但長大之後大人說「天眼」被關上了，只能隱隱約約地感覺。

他此時感受到不善的視線。徐葦廷顫抖地說：「我、我們停下來……」

方季陽停下後連忙把人放下。抱著發抖的他，方季陽沒有說話卻無聲地哄著他，直到他不再顫抖。

徐葦廷擠出聲音：「……我們……是不是走過這裡？」

方季陽抬頭看了一下，皺眉道，「我分不清楚方向，你確定嗎？」

徐葦廷抓著方季陽的手臂，勉強自己冷靜下來，整個人都顯得虛弱：「我不確定……你有帶手機？」

「有。但是沒有訊號。」

徐葦廷抓起小石子往旁邊的樹幹劃了兩下，打了一個叉叉，然後又用方季陽的手機在周遭拍了幾張照片。雖然這裡景色大多相似，但還是死馬當活馬醫，希望這些照片可以當做等等的對照。

方季陽原本還想要背起他，但徐葦廷卻覺得越來越不舒服，小聲地問：「我怕。我可以跟你一起走嗎？」

方季陽點了點頭，他們就像小時候一樣牽著手，慢慢地走在小溪旁邊。出乎意料的是，他們一點都不覺得奇怪，大抵是小時候就甚是親密，現在又精神緊繃，他們只能互相依靠。

徐葦廷知道山總有許多不能解釋的東西，他能感覺到，有些東西是不帶善意的。

他們又走了一下，徐葦廷對於時間的流失逐漸沒了感覺，只能從方季陽的手機時間判斷他們約莫走了三十分鐘。

遠遠地，他看見樹幹上有個叉叉的標誌，正想開口告訴方季陽，聲音卻在走近之後硬生生地卡在喉嚨。

因為那個叉叉之下，竟然還有數不盡的叉叉，越是往下，越是深刻地刻在樹幹上，最後一筆看起來似乎用了很大的力氣，叉叉深深地陷在木屑裡，甚至連地上的濕土都留下了痕跡。

地上還有著奇怪的掌印。

徐葦廷又感覺到那股電流，整個人都僵住了。

視線，從森林深處傳來。

「……這、這應該不是我們剛才劃的吧……」

方季陽捏緊他的手，不讓他靠近那棵刻滿叉叉的樹。

徐葦廷為了證實自己的想法便和方季陽要了手機，想要確定方才的照片是否和這裡相似。但方季陽看起來很遲疑，有神的眼睛盯著他，不知道在考慮什麼。

「小陽？」

方季陽拿出手機，逕自地自己檢查。前幾張都還是徐葦廷拍的照片，樹木、小溪，濕軟的泥土，青苔，還有飛過的瓢蟲等等。先不論小溪上模糊的光點，方季陽的手機莫名其妙地又出現了好幾張照片，畫面模糊，看起來就像是抓著手機不小心按到一樣。他一張張地滑過，有閃過的黑色、不知道是誰的肉色，模糊的眼睛，然後看見了兩個人的背影，正友好地牽著手——這個一直放在自己口袋的手機，竟然出現了徐葦廷和方季陽兩人完整的背影，就像是某個人趴在地上偷拍的一樣。

最後是一張照片上是咧開的嘴，牙齒密密麻麻地嵌著，怎麼看都不是人類的口腔，好像正在大笑一樣。

方季陽冷靜地刪掉了所有照片。

「小陽？」

「我們迷路了。」方季陽很快地說。

「那個、照片……」

方季陽看著他，眨也不眨，徐葦廷很快就意識到，大概是照片也出現了不該出現的東西。他蒼白了臉，方季陽卻安慰地捏了捏他的手。

「沒事，」方季陽說，「我在。」

「小、小陽，」徐葦廷怕的連話都說不清楚，「山、山上是不是有……」

徐葦廷正想說魑魅魍魎、鬼怪等，但方季陽卻臉色一變，捂住他的嘴巴。

「別說。」方季陽輕聲地說，但手的力道很強硬。

「唔、唔唔……」徐葦廷漲紅了臉。

方季陽捏在他的耳邊小聲地說，「我相信『那些』，」他咬字很重，「所以不要說，在山上不能說這些。」

徐葦廷紅著臉不停地點頭，心跳很快，不過這次不是因為怕，而是因為他們過近的距離。

「今天先在這裡紮營吧。」

「咦？」

回過神，竟然已經傍晚了。

傍晚。徐葦廷記得方季陽的奶奶總是告誡他們，千萬、千萬千萬、千萬不要傍晚之後在山裡逗留。那個傳統的奶奶總是幽幽地說：晚上的山是很可怕的。

徐葦廷整個人都僵了，牙關打顫。那個從森林深處傳來的視線，似乎正不懷好意。

「但、但是……」

方季陽嚴肅地說，「太陽下山之後繼續走會更危險。」

徐葦廷知道方季陽的話沒錯，於是便沉默了。這是一個前進也不是，退後也不對的處境。

「對不起，都是因為我……」

方季陽又捏了他的手，這次力道大了些，徐葦廷的手被包裹在方季陽的掌心，竟然稍微安心了下來。

「我是來找你的，」方季陽說，「我一定會保護你。」

點點頭，看著被橘黃色的夕陽染上的方季陽，徐葦廷努力回想方才他們走過的路，心裡覺得哪裡不對勁。時間就像被偷走一樣，方才還西掛的太陽，竟然在他沒有意識到的時候下山了，好像有誰拚命地催促。

方季陽竟然帶上了露營包，打開後便開始紮營。徐葦廷很訝異，沒想到方季陽會帶上露營包，就像是有預感他們會被困在山裡一樣。但方季陽只是淡淡地說：碰巧。

方季陽紮營的速度很快，動作俐落沒有絲毫拖泥帶水。帳棚搭好的時候，太陽竟然恰好落在山後，一絲的橘黃被這座山吞噬，方才方季陽的迅速就像是在跟太陽比賽一樣。

「進來。」方季陽說，沒有等他回應便把他拉近帳棚，然後牢牢地拉起拉鍊。

徐葦廷摔在方季陽身上，手腳都不會擺了，整個人像是煮熟的蝦子。

「千萬不要拉開拉鍊，天亮之前不要出去。」方季陽低聲地，這次唇還是貼在他耳邊，溫熱的氣息讓他抖了一下。

「……好。」徐葦廷手腳並用從方季陽身上下來，但後者看起來完全不在意，只是反覆地重複，聲音一直很低，好像在避免被誰聽見一樣。

徐葦廷隱隱地覺得方季陽好像對於「那些東西」有所了解，他正想開口問，方季陽卻對著他搖頭，好像在說：不能說。

山裡不能說鬼神。

方季陽打開了手電筒，分了一點能量餅乾給徐葦廷。能量餅乾不怎麼好吃，吃也只是為了填飽肚子。兩個人默默無語。半晌之後，徐葦廷沒有太在意剛才方季陽的話，正想去小溪裝點水喝，卻被方季陽緊緊地拉住手。

「記得我剛剛說了什麼？」方季陽很緊繃，眉毛深深地擰著。

徐葦廷嚇到了，「對、對不起……」

意識到自己的失態，方季陽閃過了狼狽，稍稍放開了徐葦廷的手，軟下聲音道：「熬過晚上就好。」

他連忙點頭。

方季陽還是不放心，一直瞅著他，幾次張了張嘴好像想說什麼，最後都陷入沉默，唯獨拉著他的手還不放。

「我不會出去的。」徐葦廷輕輕地說。

方季陽點了點頭。

兩個人陷入奇怪的沉默，徐葦廷覺得被方季陽觸碰的部位都麻了，與方才因為恐懼不同，這次是因為喜歡——意識到這點的時候，徐葦廷羞愧的臉都抬不起來。

方季陽看了眼帳棚出入口的方向，臉色一沉，徐葦廷正想順著他的方向看過去，但卻被方季陽扯了一下，他對方季陽投向困惑的眼神，沒機會看見不知何時佇立在帳棚外的人影。

咳了一聲，方季陽狀似不經意地說：「我沒想到你也考到這所高中。」

對於方季陽突如其來且略微僵硬的閒聊，徐葦廷眨了眨眼說，「考上了……唔，我爸媽一直希望我能在這裡念高中。」

「……嗯。」

「你呢？」

「考上了。」也是。沒有考上也不會在這裡。徐葦廷心想。

他又問，「你當初為什麼要轉學？」

方季陽的臉閃過什麼，看起來竟有點狼狽。

徐葦廷見到方季陽的為難，逕自地接了下去：「啊、對，升學……」他的口吻很僵硬，「畢竟還是這裡的國中資源多吧。哈哈哈、哈哈哈……」

方季陽只能點頭。徐葦廷覺得自己問了蠢問題，好像在責備方季陽一樣，兩個人再次沉默，氣氛略微低迷，徐葦廷很挫敗。

正當徐葦廷懊惱於自己的不會聊天時，忽然感覺到額頭有什麼撫過，抬起頭的時候，方季陽正撥開他的瀏海，那只是個下意識的動作，看起來很不經意，眼神卻柔軟得讓徐葦廷都張大了嘴。

「頭髮還是這麼亂。」方季陽說。

「……」徐葦廷的心臟幾乎要跳出胸口。

「從以前就是這樣。」方季陽淡淡地道。

徐葦廷一直都不是很在意自己的外表，小時候不是東髒一塊西髒一塊，就是臉上一整天黏著食物碎屑。方季陽總是隨身帶著手帕，時不時地他擦擦臉、手，偶爾替他整理頭髮。

……大概就是因為這樣，自己才會在青春期時意識到喜歡方季陽吧……徐葦廷流下了異男忘的眼淚。

原本僵硬的氣氛緩和了不少，兩個人斷斷續續地聊起小時候的回憶：夏天冰涼的西瓜、陰涼的山裡，他們甚至在山上建起屬於兩人的祕密基地，暑假的時候總是窩在那裡，打打遊戲、看看漫畫，但絕對會遵守在傍晚前下山的約定——徐葦廷不禁回想，即使他耍賴慫恿方季陽，方季陽也會堅持。

好像、只有那麼一次……那天是他的生日，他想要看螢火蟲，拉著方季陽窩在秘密基地。他們看見了點點亮光，好不漂亮……然後……然後呢？他已經忘記當時兩人有沒有被大人狠狠地責備。

這段回憶好像被挖空，怎麼想都想不起來。

他們聊了很久，迷迷糊糊地，徐葦廷打了個喝欠，方季陽讓他躺下，關掉手電筒之後，便脫下自己的外套蓋在兩人身上。然後就像是小時候那樣，他們的手緊緊的握著。方季陽原本想抱著他、這樣便能順理成章地將人牢牢固定在自己懷裡，但想了想，他還是在徐葦廷沒看見的黑暗中幾番掙扎，最後敗給理性放棄了。

與此同時，帳棚外的人影已經消失了。

＃

他夢見了過去。他與方季陽正坐在秘密基地，那只是個用布幕搭起的偽帳棚，入口甚至沒有遮蔽物。

那天他耍賴地要方季陽留下來陪他，這次無論方季陽怎麼堅持，他都賴在地上，怎麼樣也不願意起來。小學的時候方季陽還能拖著他下山，但他們即升上國中二年級，方季陽做不到扛起他就走。那個時候他們的身高差還不顯著，威脅要丟下他他也不怕，他打定主意就是要看螢火蟲。

今天是我的生日——他用這個理由成功說服了方季陽。

方季陽還是很不安心，死死地抓著他的手，整個人都很緊繃。他還笑說：怎麼，小陽你怕——他還沒說出「鬼」這個字，方季陽已經狠狠地打斷他。

這是方季陽第一次對他這麼兇，他覺得委屈。生日在暑假已經夠委屈了，方季陽的態度讓他更受傷，整個人悶悶不樂。方季陽注意到了，又軟下聲音去哄他。

方季陽說：別怕，我會保護你。

保護？為什麼？在山上有誰會傷害他嗎？

不知道是幾點的時候，夜晚降臨，帶上了模糊的不安，周遭開始出現光點。他興奮地喊：是螢火蟲！方季陽也被虜獲了，喃喃地說：好漂亮。

他們終究只是個孩子，不過十三、四歲的他們手舞足蹈，甚至跑出了秘密基地。方季陽遠遠地喊：不要離我太遠。

但他卻追著某個光點，跑著跑著，直到周遭都安靜了下來。

回過神時，他才意識到方季陽不在這裡，而他追逐的光點也突兀地在他眼前消失。

四周一片寂靜。

「小陽？」他的聲音在顫抖。

他一直以為自己小學之後便看不見鬼怪，原因是自然而然的「長大了」，但那時的記憶卻叫囂著：不是的！不是這樣的！

虛握的掌心沒有他恍如失去理智般追逐的光點，抬起頭，他看見照理來說不該在自己前方的方季陽，而他正背對著自己。

「小……陽？」

「方季陽」直挺挺地站著，他說不清楚這是怎麼樣的恐懼，前面的身影還是這麼熟悉：柔軟的髮絲、白皙的後頸，剛進入青春期還略微單薄的身子，一切的一切都告訴他：這是方季陽。

但他知道那不是方季陽。

因為「方季陽」的雙腳竟然深深地插在土裡，泥土甚至淹沒到他的小腿。

這絕對不是他印象中的小陽。

忽然地，「方季陽」像是傾斜的天平，肩膀不自然地歪著。藉著這樣的動作，「方季陽」緩緩地從土裡抽出自己的右腳、然後是左腳。

眼前的人，竟然是以腳背觸地的姿勢站立著，腳扭曲得怎麼看都不是人類，腳腕被凹得骨頭外露。

逃跑。必須逃走——他的腦內只有這個想法。

「方季陽」的肩膀越聳越高，腦袋慢慢地往後轉，但身體卻沒有動，只有那顆腦袋一百八十度地往後轉。

咖啦咖啦、咖啦咖啦，脖子發出了被扭斷的聲音。

他的尖叫卡在喉嚨，「方季陽」背對著他，露出了整張發青的臉，咧開嘴對著他笑。

「小……嘻嘻……翔……嘻嘻……嘻嘻……小……翔……」

「方季陽」的嘴巴一開一闔，嘴巴咧到耳根子，好像能一口生吞他一樣，聲音非常奇怪，尖尖細細。

下一秒，「方季陽」就趴在地上，手腳並用地向他撲來。

記憶就在這裡斷裂了。

「啊！」徐葦廷睜開了眼睛，尖叫又卡在喉嚨。「呼呼、呼呼……」冷汗浸濕了他的運動服，蓋在身上的外套隨著他的胸膛起伏。

是、是夢……？

後腦還微微發涼，他的嘴張著，大力大力地吸氣，好像即將窒息一樣。

為、為什麼……？突然想起小時候的事……這是真的嗎？還是只是在作夢呢……還是……

他下意識地握緊手，想要感受那個裹住自己的掌心，誰知道他什麼也沒摸到。轉過頭，他發現帳棚內沒有其他人。

「小陽……？」

他坐了起來，帳棚內還是一片黑暗，除了他的呼吸聲以外，什麼也沒有。

「小陽？」他又低聲地喊了一聲，但誰也沒有回他。

涼意從腳底爬上，勾起了手臂上的雞皮疙瘩。

被丟下的恐怖攫住了他，這令他心臟加快、手腳發軟。

他看向帳棚外，緊緊拉起的帳棚外竟然有個人影。那個人影直挺挺地站著，他拼了命捂住嘴巴才忍住沒有尖叫出聲。藉著月光，他能看見外面的人影，同樣的，外面的人影也一定能看見坐起的他。

「小廷？」外面的人輕輕地喊著。

他咬著唇，幾乎咬出血。

「小廷，」那個人飛快地說，「我們快走。」

什麼？

外面的人低聲地又道：「有東西來了。」

東西？他想起森林深處的視線，那個視線感覺更重了，這次滿懷惡意。

「快點！」

急促的聲音讓他抖了一下，外面的人已經蹲了下來，肩膀微微聳著，似乎很焦急。

他沒忍住發出了聲音，「但、但是……」

「快點！」外面的人忽然拔高音調，「來了！快！」

咖啦咖啦、咖啦拉啦……像是骨頭互相摩擦的聲音，彷彿一邊組裝一邊靠近，夾雜著肉摩擦泥土的聲響，噗哧噗哧，腥臭味越來越重。

「快！」外面的方季陽好像看見了什麼，聲音變得驚恐，但卻還是沒有拋下他。

腦袋變得很混亂，五感鈍化，甚至無法注意自己是不是還在呼吸。

「快！」

牙一咬，他拉開了帳棚，等著他的是方季陽的背。方季陽低著頭，等著手腳發軟的他爬上去。徐葦廷方抓住方季陽的肩膀，他的手一拖，揹著徐葦廷就跑。

徐葦廷的腦袋很混亂，只能在因為奔跑而起伏的背後努力喘氣，脖子好像被掐住，怎麼樣都吸不進空氣，只能嘶嘶地吸著，耳邊卻矛盾地被夜晚的冷風搔刮。

「小、小陽……」他一邊喘一邊喊，恐懼地抓著方季陽的肩膀，眼淚打溼背後的布料。

「怎麼了？」方季陽的聲音很溫柔，「小廷。」

他顫抖著手，手指幾乎陷在方季陽的肉裡。「我……怕……我好怕……小陽……」

「怎麼了？小廷。」方季陽的聲音依然柔軟。

他想起今天看見的雲朵，覺得自己現在好像深深陷在柔軟的雲朵裡，怎麼樣都無法掙脫。可能是方季陽溫柔的嗓音，也可能是逐漸捏痛自己大腿的手。

「我作了……惡夢……」他開始激烈地啜泣，不這麼做的話，他會無法吸進氧氣。「夢到了小時候……」

「夢到了什麼？」方季陽輕輕地問，揹著他的速度放緩了些。

「螢……火蟲……我們在看螢火蟲……」他的聲音越來越虛弱，「小陽，對不起……是我太任性了……」

「你碰到了什麼？」

徐葦廷幾乎絕望，「我去追……螢火蟲……然後……我看到了小陽……」

方季陽已經停了下來，卻沒有轉過頭，聲音模糊地傳來：「『我』怎麼了嗎？」

「小陽……假的小陽……假裝是小陽的……」他還是沒敢把「鬼」說出口，牙關打顫，「轉過頭……好可怕……好可怕……」

「轉過頭？」

「對……用腳背站著……身體沒有動……頭卻往後轉……」

徐葦廷似乎感覺到了起伏，就像是方季陽踮了一下腳尖，低頭一看，「方季陽」已經腳背著地，腳腕的地方露出森森的白骨。

「……這……樣……」「方季陽」的聲音變得很奇怪，好像是非常勉強才發出聲音，卻帶著突兀的笑意。

徐葦廷知道不可以，但還是機械性地抬起頭。

咖、咖、咖，好像是骨頭斷掉的聲音，「方季陽」一點一點地轉過腦袋，揹著他的身體卻沒有動，肩膀已經聳得夾住了一百八十度往後轉的腦袋。

「方季陽」就如記憶那樣咧開了嘴，牙齒裸露，周圍的肉腐敗得很嚴重，眼睛因為張嘴大笑而被擠壓著，細細的眼好像要瞪出眼珠子，陰森森地瞅著他，密密麻麻的牙齒不停地磨，口水一直流下，啪搭啪搭。

「是……這……樣……嗎……」「方季陽」格格地笑問。

徐葦廷尖叫，但完全無法吸到空氣的痛苦，還是讓他的尖叫卡在喉嚨，眼前恐怖的笑容隨著他的喉嚨灼燒而逐漸模糊。

他想，他大概要死了。

＃

——滾開！

耳邊傳來咆哮聲，劃破了魑魅魍魎的迷惑。

徐葦廷尖叫出聲，灼燒感和突然嗆進肺部的氧氣，讓他的尖叫破碎而又淒慘。

睜開眼睛，他看見方季陽削尖的下巴，徐葦廷嚇得去推，但壓在他身上的人卻死死地按著他。定睛一看，竟然是「真的」方季陽。

「……小……陽？小陽！」他瞪大眼睛，手腳還沒什麼力氣，只能任由他抱著自己。

方季陽的力道失去控制地按著他，好像想就這樣揉進自己身體裡一樣，但眼睛卻發狂似地瞪著前方。徐葦廷費力地扭頭去看，差點又尖叫出聲。

小溪中間，竟然這個一個人形，肩膀聳高，腦袋歪著，身體一點一點地起伏，好像正雀躍地踮腳一樣。

人形與方才夢裡的「方季陽」相似，但肉卻腐爛著，一片一片地掉落。

「滾……開……」方季陽的聲音很低，低得比往常都還要低，聲音像是從喉嚨裡擠出來一樣。貼著青梅竹馬的胸膛，徐葦廷還能感覺到胸膛的共鳴。

就像是野獸一樣。他不由自主地想。

小溪中的人看起來像在哭也像在笑，踮腳的幅度越來越快、越來越快、越來越快。徐葦廷發現這不是錯覺，按著自己的人似乎在發燙，體溫越來越高，聲音也越來越低，一直咆哮著，直到徐葦廷徹底聽不懂他在喊什麼。

徐葦廷掙扎地抬起腦袋，方季陽的胸口浮現了花紋，黑黑紅紅，從胸口蔓延到頸子，甚至到了臉頰。

「小陽！」

方季陽似乎頓了一下，小溪中的「人」發出了悲鳴。

徐葦廷覺得自己被失調的電熱毯緊緊裹著，幾乎燙人的溫度卻沒讓他恐懼，他現在只在乎瞳孔混濁方季陽。他看見方季陽咧開了嘴，像是威嚇的狼，犬齒長了些，彷彿野獸的獠牙。

方季陽忽然爆出低吼：「滾！」

徐葦廷不覺得耳膜疼痛，卻覺得咆哮在整座山裡共鳴著，彷彿內臟也隨之震動一樣，四肢百駭骸都得臣服。有一瞬間他動彈不得，只能圓睜著眼睛，驚愕地看著方季陽。

耳邊傳來細微的悲鳴，然後是好幾聲「咻咻」的聲音，無論是小溪中的「人」、還是森林深處虎視眈眈的視線，都在瞬間消失，像是夾著尾巴逃離那樣。

一片寂靜之後，彷彿耳邊的紗被撩開，徐葦廷一點一點地拾回屬於山中夜晚的聲音：風拂過枝葉的聲音，然後是蟬鳴、溪水沖刷石子的聲響。

唧唧唧、唧唧唧，沙沙沙、沙沙沙，唰唰唰……唰唰唰……

沙沙沙、沙沙沙……

罩著他的熱度降了下去，環抱著他的手還死死地圈著他。

徐葦廷伸出手，努力地抱住微微發抖的方季陽。

「小陽。」他輕輕地喊。

方季陽抖了一下，反而更用力地抱住他。幾乎可以聽見自己骨頭的悲鳴，但徐葦廷卻只是更努力地勾住他的臂膀，就像是溺斃的人，而方季陽是他唯一的浮木。

「小陽。沒、沒事了……沒事了……」他的聲音還在顫抖，牙關一下一下地碰撞，若不是方季陽抱著他，他大概已經癱軟在地。他現在僅有的力量，都拿來回抱顫抖的青梅竹馬，發抖的方季陽讓他心疼得忘記恐懼。

方季陽的臉埋在他的頸間，半抱著徐葦廷。兩個人的姿勢很怪，但誰也不願意放手。

「沒事了、沒事了……」徐葦廷一直說，說給方季陽聽，也是說給自己聽。

方季陽說了些什麼，徐葦廷一開始沒有聽清楚，直到方季陽近乎呢喃地貼著自己的耳朵，他才在麻癢中聽清。

「不要討厭我。」方季陽顫抖的唇彷彿親吻他的耳際，失神般地重複。

不要討厭我、不要討厭我、不要討厭我，小廷。

不要恐懼我。

不要怕我。

徐葦廷眼眶一熱，與國中時期的記憶重疊，因為恐懼而被封印的記憶終於又被想起來了。那時，背對著他的「方季陽」撲向自己，他則被趕來的方季陽從後面抱住，那時的方季陽第一次壓抑不住「兇神」的煞氣，咆哮地吼「離小廷遠一點」。

十四歲的他被嚇壞了，而以奇怪姿勢的趴爬的「方季陽」在咆哮的瞬間，像是被炸開的肉團子，悲鳴只有一瞬，肉塊橫飛，落在草地上的塊狀還微微起伏，彷彿有一隻無形的爪子撕開了它。徐葦廷崩潰地哭，誰也不認得，只是喊著「好可怕」、「不要」。

記憶是在熟悉的線香中平復，方季陽奶奶佈滿皺折的臉讓他覺得心安，七魂六魄也歸回肉體。他終於停止了哭嗝，黎明的陽光讓他昏昏沉沉。

方季陽的奶奶說，小廷被驚到了，魂魄丟了些，是山神幫忙找回來的。奶奶把他的「天眼」暫時關閉了，溫柔地拍著喃喃「好可怕」的他。

那陣子徐葦廷都很虛弱，時常心不在焉，也因為恐懼遺忘記了那非現實的夜晚。方季陽說，奶奶私底下告訴他，一方面是被驚到，一方面是因為他的煞氣，徐葦廷有好一陣子都是渾渾噩噩的。說到此，方季陽一直輕聲地說「對不起」。也是從那個時候開始，他便對「傷害徐葦廷」這件事感到萬分恐懼，父母知道了，便同意他轉學。

「兇神」，據說是他們家代代相傳、類似詛咒的東西。兇神是古時候被崇拜的邪神，又兇又煞，保佑村子不被外村欺負，但煞氣過重、祭祀困難，隨著時代改變而被遺忘，虛弱的兇神震怒，對村子的後代下了詛咒，自此，其後代子嗣偶爾會有出生便帶有神祇煞氣的孩子。

方季陽就是其中一個。

徐葦廷緊緊地抱著他，胸膛貼著胸口，方季陽方才浮現的花紋已經一點一滴地褪下。那是為了壓抑煞氣而刺的鬼神，每每方季陽壓制不住煞氣時，鎮壓的花紋便會出現，與他與生俱來的煞氣相抗衡。

「我不怕你，小陽。」

方季陽還是垂著腦袋，動也不動。

徐葦廷一次又一次地撫著青梅竹馬柔軟的髮絲，聲音放軟，說得很慢：「我怎麼會討厭你，小陽。」他輕輕地說，「我喜歡你很久了。」

他感覺到方季陽動了一下，頸間傳來溫熱，他似乎被吻了一下。方季陽抬起頭，稍微拉開兩人的距離，眼簾還半垂著。

「我喜歡你，小陽。」徐葦廷又說了一次，神情認真，臉頰發燙，「所以，我絕對不會討厭你的。」宛如宣示。

方季陽的動作很慢，犬齒還有點尖，似乎在確認他有沒有說謊，手指一下又一下地摸著他的眼皮、鼻尖、耳垂，最後停在他的下唇。手指施力，徐葦廷順從地微張了嘴，看著方季陽伸出舌頭，眼睛帶霧。

腦袋一片空白之際，方季陽已經把舌頭伸了進來，反覆舔著他的牙齦、上顎，他不敢掙扎，舌頭被吸吮，唾液流了下來。

放開徐葦廷之後，方季陽甚至舔了舔嘴唇，彷彿意猶未盡。

方季陽輕輕地勾起嘴角，還是那副穩重的樣子。他溫柔地說出和氣質不符的話：「我不相信。」

「你相信就好……咦？」

徐葦廷感覺自己被摟得更緊。

「小廷，你討厭我嗎？」

他結結巴巴地回：「不、不……我、我喜歡小陽啊……」

方季陽似乎很開心，冷冷淡淡的臉被不明顯的喜悅籠罩，那早熟卻頗有距離感的尖銳被磨平。

「我不相信。」

……咦？咦？咦咦？

「我不相信，小廷。」方季陽的聲音似乎在哄他，又像在哄騙。

他呆了很久，腦筋終於急轉彎。轉過彎後，徐葦廷的臉又更紅了。方季陽還等著他，眼神溫柔得一點也不像他口中的「我不相信」。

過了彷彿有五分鐘之久，徐葦廷閉上眼睛，戰戰兢兢地將吻印在方季陽的嘴角，青澀的不像是方才口腔被掠奪的人。

方季陽彷彿嘆息，又長又深，不知道是不是錯覺，徐葦廷又感覺到與方才類似的熱度。如果他有餘裕分神，他會看見方季陽的胸口又浮現了花紋，不過這次並不是為了威嚇。

方季陽緩緩地說：「我也喜歡你，小廷。」

這是個失而復得、如釋重負的告白。

此時，天微微亮起，天空泛起了一層魚肚白。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡帶有恐怖元素的東西，手癢迅速寫了這篇
> 
> 寫作時習慣腦海先想像畫面，所以寫的時候滿害怕的，但寫完之後重看一次就覺得一點也不可怕……希望大家喜歡哈哈


End file.
